


Two as One

by knightinmourning



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Two Minds One Body, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinmourning/pseuds/knightinmourning
Summary: Sharing a body with your lover wasn’t the worst thing that could happen when they were inconveniently discorporated.





	Two as One

**Author's Note:**

> For the "smut" square of the Ineffable Husbands Bingo.

Though he was quite excited to fix this as soon as possible and get Crowley back to normal, Aziraphale had to admit that sharing a body with your lover wasn’t the worst thing that could happen when they were inconveniently discorporated.

They laid on the bed in Crowley’s apartment, Aziraphale’s body naked before them and Crowley in control, letting his hands trail along the torso they shared. His right hand found a nipple and began to pull and twist the nub, which slowly pebbled and hardened under the attention. Aziraphale’s soft whimpers escaped his mouth though Crowley maintained control.

“Shh. Quiet, Angel. I’ve got you.” Crowley murmured, needing only to speak loud enough for himself to hear.

Aziraphale did as he was told, but the occasional gasp still came through.

If they were in two bodies, he would take Aziraphale’s nipple in his mouth, suckle it until tears rolled down his angel’s face, and then switch to the next and repeat. This body was, unfortunately, not flexible enough to do that here, so Crowley satisfied himself instead with merely switching to the left nipple and trailing the right hand down to Aziraphale-and-his thigh. 

The flesh of their stomach was soft, and Crowley couldn’t help but compare it to the taut, thin skin that the body he’d been in for 6000 years. Without having to eat, drink, or exercise, the bodies assigned to angels and demons didn’t change in the time they had them, and Crowley enjoyed now having a body that was  _ different _ . Not better or worse, just something new to explore and enjoy.

All the better that it happened to be Aziraphale’s body, too.

As he trailed his fingers lightly past the crevice of their groin, an involuntary buck came from the body, Aziraphale’s response to the touch. Their cock was half-hard by now, and Crowley could feel the intensity with which Aziraphale wanted him to touch it, waves of desire pushing through into his mind.

Though they shared a body at the moment, they couldn’t really share thoughts. Every once in a while a strong emotion would bleed through, though, and right now Crowley was enveloped by the intensity of Aziraphale’s desire and love. He grinned at that, and gave the angel a little of what he wanted. Loosely gripping their cock, Crowley ran his hand along its length a few times, shuddering at the sensation. 

No wonder Aziraphale was usually so talkative during sex. His body was incredibly responsive to any little ministration.

As it was, the angel had gained enough control to bite his lip, a quiet whine escaping their mouth.

Releasing their cock, Crowley shifted his hands lower, allowing his left hand to rest on his stomach while his right hand cupped their balls, taking them in his hand and massaging them gently. The body rocked into the sensation, little back and forth movements that allowed their cock to rub against Crowley’s wrist.

He couldn’t say whether it was him or Aziraphale responding to the touch.

“Crowley, please…” Aziraphale said, his voice tight.

“What is, Aziraphale? What do you want, hmm?”

“Want you in me.” His voice was timid. Aziraphale had taken a long time to get to the point where he was willing to tell Crowley what he wanted when they were together, and now that he was offering his desires without hesitation, Crowley wanted to give him them whenever he asked.

Which was hard, in this case, when they only had one body to work with.

Crowley’s hands abandoned their body for a moment as he miracled a bottle of lube and a small vibrator to him. He coated his right hand in lube, allowing the heat that naturally spread through him to warm it, before pressing one finger against their hole. At the small circles he made against the soft wrinkles of the skin there, Aziraphale’s breath hitched, the body tensing just slightly.

When, finally, they relaxed, Crowley slid one finger into them, sliding it in and out slowly while they both adjusted to the new sensation. A second finger followed a moment later, and then a third. Their cock was leaking pre-cum by now, a small trickle down it that they could both see through their half-lidded eyes.

Suitably stretched, Crowley removed his fingers to a small whine by Aziraphale, taking just a moment to rub some lube onto the vibrator before sliding it into them and flicking the switch on.

The body bucked once, and then again, and suddenly, with incredible force, Aziraphale pushed forward and took control, his left hand flying to their cock and pumping.

Crowley, in the background of their mind, could feel the orgasm building.

“Please -  _ ah _ \- Aziraphale! I need-”

“Shhh, Crowley. I’ve got you.” The angel echoed his words from earlier, but now with a tension in his own voice.

It wasn’t long before Crowley-and-Aziraphale could feel their climax building, a pressure in their abdomen that was overwhelming with sensations in their ass and on their cock. Aziraphale was playing with the head now, tracing circles into it. As their climax neared, he wrapped his hand back around their cock and gave it a few final pumps.

And then they were coming in long spurts as they shuddered their orgasm, both of them a little too dazed to have full control.

In the moments after, it was Aziraphale who miracled the vibrator off and slid it out of them, and Crowley who cleaned the cum from their stomach and replaced their bedsheets. Neither spoke for a bit, Crowley taking the opportunity to doze and recover, and Aziraphale enjoying the relaxed state of the body. 

When eventually Crowley awoke, it was him who spoke first. “So, Angel. It sounds like we’re going to be like this for a while…”

Aziraphale laughed in response. “Yes, Crowley. To whatever you’re asking. This was incredible. You’re going to make me fall yet, with all this temptation.”

“Mmm. Good. I have plenty of plans for what to do with us in the meantime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Kudos and Comments Appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [knightinmourning42](http://knightinmourning42.tumblr.com)


End file.
